Germany armed forces personnel
The following is a list of Germany armed forces personnel: Named * Marshal Hermann Göring * First Lieutenant Ghrath (Na'kuhl; alternate timeline) * Marshal Erwin Rommel * Commanding officer Schmidt * Lieutenant Colonel Vosk (Na'kuhl; alternate timeline) Unnamed Generalmajor In an alternate version of 1944 where the Nazis had invaded much of the nations on Earth, the German ''' Wehrmacht ''Generalmajor'' was briefed by Vosk in the American White House. The German flag officer was worried that the war effort might require more money and was responsible for relaying orders from Hitler to the Na'kuhl. He was subsequently killed by Vosk. ( ) Nazi SS guards Two '''Nazi SS guards were stationed in the office of the Generalmajor. When the general relieved Vosk of command of the facility, the Na'kuhl leader shot the general. The general's two guards attempted to fire their own weapons, but they were killed by a Na'kuhl officer before they succeeded. ( ) File:Nazi guard 1 1944.jpg|''Played by Eddie Conna'' File:Nazi guard 2 1944.jpg|''Played by Tom McComas'' SS Untersturmführer The SS ''Untersturmführer'' was in charge of transporting Jonathan Archer to a prison camp in an alternate timeline. In this alternate version of 1944 the Nazis had invaded the United States. He told Archer that Americans were good at making movies with stars like Betty Grable, Rita Hayworth, and Veronica Lake but not at fighting. He said that he wanted to go to Hollywood to meet Grable. Archer said that he did not believe that he was her type. His convoy was attacked by the American resistance, and he was knocked unconscious by Archer, who made his escape. ( ) Nazi guards These Nazi guards guarded the compound in which Vosk and the Na'kuhl conducted their research. They were attacked by Carmine and his men and hit by bullets. ( ) File: Nazi guard 1, 1944.jpg|''Played by Trampas Thompson'' Nazi soldier 1 This Nazi was harassing Jonathan Archer and Alicia Travers when they were walking in the streets in front of Alicia's apartment in New York. His SS rank was Unterscharführer. ( ) Nazi soldier 2 This Nazi was harassing Jonathan Archer and Alicia Travers when they were walking in the streets in front of Alicia's apartment in New York. ( ) .}} Nazi soldier 3 The Nazi SS soldier was guarding Jonathan Archer when he was being transported to a prison camp in an alternate timeline. In this alternate version of 1944 where Nazi Germany had invaded America. The convoy was attacked by the American resistance, and the soldier was killed. ( ) Nazi soldiers 4 and 5 Two Nazi accompanied Vosk to his meeting with Jonathan Archer to discuss Archer's interference in the Temporal Cold War, and to discuss the release of and Travis Mayweather who were prisoners. ( ) Nazi soldiers Nazi soldiers under the direction of the Gestapo were clearing out entire buildings and shooting people on the street or taking them away in trucks for interrogation in their search for Jonathan Archer. ( ) Nazi doctor The Nazi doctor was in charge of a German hospital tent in America. The Nazis had invaded America and had the upper hand in the War. The doctor called his superiors in to view a patient with burns who was wearing an unfamiliar uniform. The patient was Jonathan Archer who had been transported into the past after destroying the Xindi weapon. The past had been changed by the Na'kuhl, a faction in the Temporal Cold War. ( ) Nazi SS Two SS agents were order to take and Travis Mayweather for interrogation as Vosk believed that they were temporal agents. They later carried the two into a small holding cell after the demanding interrogation. ( ) Nazis on parade These Nazis were seen by Kirk and Spock via images recorded from the Guardian of Forever. They appeared in an alternate timeline, created by Doctor McCoy saving the life of Edith Keeler in 1930. ( ) File:Nazis guardian of forever 1.jpg File:Nazis guardian of forever 2.jpg Category:Earth personnel Germany armed forces personnel Category:Unnamed Humans